1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the advertising field and, more particularly, to an informational brochure that can be attached to an object, such as a business card.
2. Background Art
In organizing a stack of business cards, it may be difficult to remember what business performed which service or sold which product. Brochures often take up so much space that it is impractical to keep them around for any great length of time. The inventor herein has noticed that many attendees of trade shows discard brochures that have been accumulated at booths, apparently due primarily to the inconvenience of having to carry bulky materials around.